Timeline
Image: Timeline.png|1190px default http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//0/0d/Timeline.png desc none Note: The above timeline is centered around the Great Cataclysm, and all events prior to it count backwards (i.e.: the farther back you go, the greater the number is). Key: *AGC=After Great Cataclysm *BGC=Before Great Cataclysm +1,000,000 BGC * create the universe(believed). *Mata Nui's spirit comes into being, as well as Makaatu's *Spheres Magna is created. *The Shattering occurs, dividing Spherfdddgna *The Four Great Lands on BIONICLE Planet are formed: Mabauto (later Bio-Land), Gruissiono, Comic Land and Metru Nui (foundations laid only). *Great Beings "create" the Nui-Vaga. 150,000 BGC *Nui-Vaga begin conquest for the BIONICLE Planet. *Great Beings create the . *Bio-Land breaks off Mabauto and starts floating in the sea. *Bio-Land connects to Bio-Kiel. *Great Beings get bored and create Underwear Nui,unfortunatly,the inhabitants died of the smell. 135,000 BGC *Nui-Vaga end conquest and enter a golden age of peace. *Bio-Land breaks off Bio-Kiel, which causes the creation of Kiel. *Great Beings create the . 120,000 BGC *The Nui-Vaga become extinct. * 's phyisical body (the Matoran Universe), and various other beings are created. *Excited on an upcoming body, Mata Nui starts practicing his creation skills on the BIONICLE Planet , also creating Dromii. *Dromii starts to sink. Mata Nui creates Manuin for a place where the Matoran can move to safety from Dromii. Because of this, Mata Nui falls into a coma, exhausted of creating Manuin. *The Great beings create the first of the Matoran Universe, and the first . *The Great Beings create and . *The Matoran begin to explore and settle on the BIONICLE Planet. *The First Matoran have many adventures in the First BIONICLE Planet, for years. *Bio-Land stops floating around and becomes a steady island. 119,000 BGC *Mata Nui gets revived and finally wakes up from his coma. As his first action, he gives the First Matoran the 11 Assignments. *Mata Nui recreates Dromii and the First Matoran move there. Mata Nui leaves the First Matoran in their home happy and goes to create more. *Mata Nui creates Moonan to orbit the BIONICLE Planet as well as Na-Matoran to live in it. *Mata Nui creates Grezza as a huge project of his. *Mata Nui finishes Grezza and it's inhabitants. He is very proud of it but hears that his body, his universe is soon ready. He travels to Spherus Magna where he enters the body, waiting for it to be completed. 100,000 BGC *Work on the Mata Nui' body is completed and he departs to observe other planets while taking care of his own universe inside him. *Matoran become settled and accustomed to their environments. *Matoran continue to thrive under the watchful eye of Gatris Nui. *Skeletrok merges from Lor-racha, giant volcano situated in To-Santra in Skirma-Nui *Zilon forms 88,643 BCG *Great Being discover an uninhabited planet and name it Zora Magna. *Great Beings create the spectral mask-looking Zora Nui, spirit of Zora Magna, out of energies of a teal star. *Great Beings create the Zorrain, Kinakii, and other species of Zora Magna 50 000 BGC *Elihrok on Grezza, gets his hands on the Mask of Destruction. He begins using it, but looses control, causing the Catastrophe of Grezza. Grezza is destroyed. Only a few pieces of land remain above the surface and a few Matoran survive. *The surviving Grezza inhabitants start a new life on their much smaller home. *Canada Land is discovered by foreign explorers and begin interaction with the Elcinoib race *A huge object 2,000 miles wide colides with Zilon 0 B/A/GC *The Great Cataclysm occurs. Gatris Nui and Mata Nui go into comas. *Toa Metru save the Matoran and take the Matoran Pods to Mata Nui. Besides Ahkmou's pod, another pod falls into the ocean after the Great Rescue and starts travelling. *Contact between the EOP and MU is established. *Gatris reawakens, vaporizes and traps Soiux, but quickly goes back into a coma. *Render is captured by the Dark Hunters. 100 AGC *The Elcinoib and Canada Land colonists go to war with each other 150 AGC *Canada Land colonists are victorious over the Elcinoib and take control of Canada Land 800 AGC *The lost pod (not Ahkmou's) goes on the beach of Tapio's Original Homeland. A Toa arrives and awakens the Matoran inside, revealed to be Tapio's Dad. *That Matoran marries a local woman. They get two children, Tapio and Aino. *Tapio's parents get killed by Giant Monster *Tapio moves to Bio-Land 900 AGC *Tapio and Henkka move to Bio-Land and meet there, becoming friends and going to live together. *Alliance of the Enemies occurs. *Return of the Enemies occurs. *Tonga's Attack occurs. 1000 AGC *War of the Clones occurs. *The Matoran of Mata Nui go to Comic Land while Metru Nui is rebuilt. *The Toa Nuva leave for Voya Nui. *Hapori Tohu gets assassinated. *Invasion of Spiders of Doom occurs. *The Toa Nuva get beaten by the Piraka but are later saved. They then go back to Comic Land and join Dark709's Comics. *Toa Bounty Hunter and Anhaj declare war on the rest of Canada Land, starting the Buster War 1010 AGC *The Great Comic Land war occurs, started by Sir. Pickles and Malice Borg. *Malice Borg kills the Guardian. *The war ends. *The Toa Nuva remain unemployed and travel to Bio-Land, to see Tapio. *The Piraka arrive in Bio-Land, from Voya-Nui and start their plans. *Piraka Attack occurs. *A few weeks later, Tapio and his friends arrive at Comic Land and start Toatapio Nuva's Comics *A few months after, Zuxan comes to Comic Land. *Zuxan goes to Toatapio Nuva's Comic crew and tells them the Legend of the Four Great Lands *Quest for the Four Great Lands occur and lasts few days. *Tapio and his friends end the comics and move back to Bio-Land. *Mata Nui is awakened via the Ignika, but he is banished from his body by Teridax. Teridax assumes full control over the MU. *Gatris Nui is awakened, but quickly leaves for Issr Pararaihe. *The Buster War ends with Toa Bounty Hunter imprisoned and Anhaj seemingly destroyed *Gatris Nui heads back for the EOP, but is diverted by C.R.O.N. and lands on Bara Magna. 1011 AGC *The War Against the Spiders of Doom occurs *The Rising occurs. *The Kowa Mountains Massacre takes place 100,000 AGC (future) *Toa City is formed. *Magna, a planet inhabited by mechanical creatures called magnaians, begin planning attack on Toa City and the Bionicle War erupts. *The war stops and a mysterious force creates Pizza Nui.You can eat the ground,it tastes like pizza. *By the way, this is a joke. Pizza Nui not real!(Unfortunatly!) Category:Content